Pewter Problem
by Krocket
Summary: Kyle finally arrives in Pewter City and tries to win Flint's Boulder Badge.


Disclaimer:

var banner = 1; 

**Pewter Problems**

**Category:** [Games][1] » [Pokemon][2] **Censor:** G **Genre:** General **Reviews:** [0][3]

**Author**: [Krocket][4]

- Select Font - Verdana Times New Roman Arial Geneva 

Font Size: [Bigger (+)][5] - [Smaller (-)][6]

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, Team Rocket, Pokemon League, etc. Yes, I own Kyle and Charmer. You had better review or else! REVIEW!!! Another poke fic... Things get interesting after this. Misty: Yes, very interesting. Krocket: Misty, get out of here! You're not in this fic! *Sigh* What are you waiting for!? READ!!

Pewter Problem

After two hours walking, Kyle makes it Pewter City. He runs straight to the Pokemon Center to heal them. As he runs in, he sees a familiar face. "Hello, Kyle. It is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Nurse Joy.", she exclaimed. Kyle said puzzled, "But this isn't Viridian City, it's Pewter City." Joy answered, "That Joy is my little sister. You should check out that poster." He walked to the poster she pointed to. It had various gym badges posted on there. There was an inscription that read 'To compete in the regional championships, you have to battle different gym leaders and get they're badges as proof'.

Kyle waited in the Center for a half an hour, and then Joy came out with his pokemon. Kyle asked the nurse who was the gym leader, since Brock quit. "His father Flint, is now Pewter's gym leader. But he is now fairly strong and will be difficult to beat! The gym is to the southwest of the city.", she replied. He left the center, and quickly spied the gym. He thought, "Maybe, I should look around the city before I battle Flint." Kyle went over to large building to the north. "Pewter Museum. I should check it out.", he read.

He walked through the door, admiring the skeleton of Aerodactyl as he came in. A man asked for admission to enter. He handed over walked to the skeletons of two prehistoric pokemon, Kabutops and Aerodactyl. He inspected the skeletons closely, wondering. He walked around the museum for an hour, Charmer lagging behind till he overheard a conversation between two men. One said, "The boss wants us to steal those fossils, as well as taking the scientists' secret project." The other replied, "We have to find a way into the back area of the Museum. If only we had a pokemon who knew Cut..."

Hearing this, Kyle sneakily walked outside and thought about what the men said. He walked over to a grassy area with a thin tree in front of it. Kyle then heard a voice, "Beedrill, Cut now!" The bee rammed into the tree with its needles cutting the tree down. The boy then, entered the building on the side. Kyle quickly followed him. Inside the area was a huge laboratory, with science equipment, and other items.

Kyle then ran over to some Amber, mesmerized by it. A man asked him, "Can you do me a favor? I think you can restore an ancient pokemon, but my CO-workers don't believe me. So, take this Amber to Cinnabar Island's lab and get it analyzed." Kyle instantly agreed, and he handed it over. An explosion broke through on the side of the wall!

"Prepare for trouble!" "Make that double!"

"To protect the world from devastation... "To unite all peoples within our nation!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love." "To extend our reach to the stars above!" 

"Jessie." "James." 

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!" "Surrender now or prepare to fight!" 

"Meowth that's right!" 

There was Jessie, James, and Meowth in formation, ready to fight. Jessie called, "Twerp, hand over the amber now! Or prepare to fight!" Kyle turned, "I don't think so, battle time! Charmer, Nidoran, go!" "Go Ekans!" "And go Koffing!" The four pokemon faced off. "Ekans, Bite!" "Koffing, Smokescreen!" Koffing's smoke covered charmer so he couldn't use his flame. Ekans bit Nidoran's belly so hard it flinched. The scientists and Kyle coughed at the smoke. "Nidoran, give it your Horn Attack!" Nidoran rammed its horn into Meowth, which fell on top of Ekans, Koffing, Jessie, and James. 

"Charmer, finish it off with Ember!" "Char, Nidoran!" Charmer unleashed a huge flame which sent Team Rocket into the air. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" They watched them as they became a twinkle in the sky! "That got rid of those losers! Time to go to Pewter Gym!", Kyle called. Kyle recalled Nidoran, and ran to the gym.

Kyle (and Charmer) make their way to Pewter Gym and enter. They see a man old enough to be his dad and he calls to them. " I'm Flint. Are you ready to battle? I'm the new Gym Leader of Pewter City." They were both shocked. "We will use to pokemon each understood?" He nodded. ""Go, Geodude!" "Metapod, go!" "Pod!" "Geo!" "Geodude, Tackle!" Metapod, String Shot, now!" The cocoon fired a stream of fluid, slowing down Geodude. Skidding on the rocky surface, Geodude slammed into the pavement!

"No, Geodude! Protect yourself with Defense Curl!", he ordered. Slowly, he got up and a black ball surrounded him. "Metapod, Tackle it hard-- Huh?" Metapod was staring hard at Geodude, its pride hurt. Its shell began to glow... and out hatched Butterfree! "Butterfree, it is known for its fierce psychic powers. It is a very loyal pokemon protecting his master in battle.", Dex stated. Kyle thought, "What attacks could Butterfree know early? Maybe, Confusion attack?" Butterfree flew to the other side of the room, awaiting orders. "Butterfree, use Confusion!" The butterfly aimed fierce psychic waves at Geodude. "Free!" "Dude!" "No, Geodude, return! Go, pokeball!" Flint recalled Geodude and out popped out Onix!

"An Onix?! Butterfree can't beat that!" "Tough luck, but you'll have to try!" Butterfree slammed into Onix, trying to injure it. "Confuse, it with Confusion!" It hurled the waves at Onix, but just as Butterfree was about to win... "Onix, Bide, full power!", he commanded. Energy surging, Onix charged into Butterfree knocking it out! "Butterfree, return! Your turn, Charmer, show him what we're made of!" Charmer and Onix faced off, each delivering its signature attacks (Scratch and Tackle). "A tie!", they shouted. "Now, Onix, Bide!" Onix charges up its attack ready to win... Charmer leaps into the air delivering its Ember! "Now, Leer!" Onix smashes through and Charmer.... was uninjured! "How!?" "Bide only effects when it is attacked. To attack, no strength! "Finish it, buddy!" He rammed his head into Onix causing it to fall into the field!

"I don't believe it... Here's your Boulder Badge. And take this." He handed Kyle a sphere-like object with a 34 on it. "This is a TM, a technical machine. You can teach a pokemon, a new attack with them." Kyle thanked him and left the gym to the Pokemon Center. As he made to the door, he was pushed aside by a 14-year old girl. "Oh, sorry about that. I didn't see you. I'm Michelle." ,she apologized. Kyle greeted. "Nice to meet you, I'm Kyle Evanick, a pokemon trainer. I just won my First badge, the Boulder Badge!" Michelle was amazed, "You're a trainer and you have a badge?! How 'bout we battle" "I don't know... I only have one pokemon in good shape!" 

"I only have one pokemon period!", Michelle replied. "Alright, I'll battle! But just real quick.", he concided. "Here, we go!" Both threw their pokeballs, but Michelle twirled around, and then threw it! Sudenly, both emerged."Nidoran!" "Jigglypuff!" "What, a-- a-- Jigglypuff?", Kyle was amazed. "Yeah, cool, huh? Well, let's go!" "Nidoran, Horn Atack!" "Jigglypuff, Sing!" Jigglypuff began to put everyone (including Michelle and Kyle) to sleep. Kyle yawned, "Nidoran, now, Poison Sting!" The creature shot a needle at Jigglypuff knocking it down hard! 

"Sorry, you lost, but I have an idea! Why don't you come with me to Mt. Moon? I bet you can get new pokemon, that will make you stronger.", he said. She quickly agreed and the two of them started to walk to the center.

Narrator: What sort of adventures will Kyle and his companion Michelle find? Will Team Rocket be far behind? (You know they will.) And will Krocket come up with unique stories? Krocket: Hey, I told you to stop it! Narrator: Alright, I'll stop! Will his stories be reviewed? Find out on the next _Pokemon_.

**Review Story** ( be a responsible reader and write a review)

Title: 

Pewter Problems

Name:

Email:

(optional)

Review:

function checkFields() { missinginfo = ""; if (document.frmPost.Email.value != "") { if((document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('@') == -1) || (document.frmPost.Email.value.indexOf('.') == -1)) { missinginfo += "\n - Email (name@isp.com)"; } } if (document.frmPost.Name.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Name"; } if (document.frmPost.comments.value == "") { missinginfo += "\n - Review"; } if (missinginfo != "") { missinginfo ="FanFiction.Net v2.0:\n__________________________________\n" + "Please fill in the following fields:\n" + missinginfo + "\n__________________________________"; alert(missinginfo); return false; } else { return true; } } //-->   
If you feel that this entry violates any of the [guidelines][7] set by FanFiction.Net please [click here][8] to notify the staff. 

   [1]: index.fic?action=story-categories&categoryID=209
   [2]: index.fic?action=story-listfiles&categoryID=80
   [3]: /index.fic?action=story-readReview&storyid=158514
   [4]: /index.fic?action=Directory-AuthorProfile&UserID=9968
   [5]: javascript:changefontsize(1);
   [6]: javascript:changefontsize(-1);
   [7]: 
   [8]: index.fic?action=misc-spamalert&storyid=158514



End file.
